Racism
'''Racism '''according to liberals is when you say anything they disagree with. Oh, I dont want health care reform? I guess Im a racist. Libs often call other people racist which is ironic because they are the true racists. We arent racist, hell some of our best friends are whatever race you think we are racist towards. And also its funny that when I say Obama belongs in a cage you assume Im a racist who meant he is a gorilla that belongs at the zoo. What I ACTUALLY meant was he belongs in prison. Your the racist for thinking I meant he was a monkey. Definition The definition of racism is hating or generalizing an entire race of people, which I dont do because I am NOT racist, Im colorblind really. However, other people do, mostly liberals and people of other races. In fact most people of other races are racist against Whites. Whats funny is I get called a racist for disagreeing with someones policies (which is unforgivable, people who accuse others of being racist just because they disagree with them should be ashamed of theirselves) yet liberals stand behind the true racists such as Obama, Van Jones, etc. Why is that? How is praising Arizona's immigration law racist, yet doing actual racist things such as voting for Obama isnt racist? History Ok basically there USED to be racism by Whites but as the windtalkers would say that hasnt happened in many moons. Trucking around with a Black guy tied behind the truck and dragging him to death is racist but that type of thing barely ever happens. And if bringing out the dead bodies is what it takes to prove racism I can show you ALOT more bodies becuase Black on White crime is like 100% of the crime in America. The truth is there is no racism but these days just wanting your country to be safe is considered racism such as racial profiling. So common sense is racism now? Bottom line is I want all the blacks back in Africa, all the orientals back in Bangkok, dangerous illegal immigrants back in Mexico, and all the red dot terrorists back in the Middle East, and if that makes me a racist I guess Im a racist. Race baiting A form of racism is race baiting which is used by other races against White people to make us look racist. Jesse Jackson and Al Sharpton are two race baiters who are always crying racism and screaming racist at the top of there lungs literally, when in fact THEY are the racists. Along with Obama, Van Jones, Reverend Wright, the NAACP, etc. Race baiters should be sued for all there money for civil rights violations. The fact is that being called a racist is like the kiss of death to someones career, so they need to pay the price for throwing that word around. Damn racists. And if you arent going to sue them, then at least lets make it so that us Whites can beat them without being arrested for a hate crime. I want to face off with Jackson and Sharpton in a lumberjack match. Stick men (WHITE men) all around the ring and lets settle this once and for all. Whoever loses has to go pick cotton. Clubbing your opponent or using any weapons is illegal and if they try I will pull out my 8MM and exercise my second commandment rights. Famous racists Barack Obama - He has a deep seated hatred of White people or the White culture. He once said his grandmother was a typical White person. If I said that a bunch of black guys robbing a liquor store were "typical Black people" Id be branded a racist. Double standards. Not to mention he pals around with terrorists such as Weatherman Bill Airs, and the goal of terrorism is to kill the White race. Why else would the attack the World Trade Center, knowing only White people work there. Michelle Obama - Shes racist. Hates White people. Kanye West - like all rappers this guy this guy is a racist both in his words and his musical actions. By combining musical styles he has smeared rock. West needs to be executed. The Rock - was a member of the racist hate group "Nation of Domination". Famous people wrongfully accused of racism Ron Paul - if anything racist was written in those newsletters it was a ghost writer. Glenn Beck - how can he be racist when he doesnt even see himself in terms of race? But *they* do, and as a White guy, as a White guy, as a White guy...that scares him. I am NOT racist Me: So why is that I get called a racist just for disagreeing with Obama? Some lib: Who called you a racist for disagreeing with Obama? Me: Lots of people! Lib: Name one. Me: She lives in Canada...you wouldnt know her.